In recent years, a smartphone, a mobile phone terminal, a tablet terminal, a digital camera, or the like which has a camera function becomes widespread, and photographs captured by these are uploaded to servers in large amounts. Also, metadata that includes position information (image capturing site information) is generally attached to the uploaded photograph data. Also, a wearable device, such as a watch terminal, a list band terminal, and an eyeglass HMD, is also start becoming widespread, and it becomes easy to acquire action logs (also referred to as life logs) on a day-to-day basis, and a large amount of acquired action logs are utilized variously.
Also, in recent years, a situation in which feeling data (information of a psychological state) can be sensed by a device that directly contacts a body is getting prepared. Specifically, feeling (a psychological state such as discomfort, tension, delight, and excitation) is roughly estimated from biometric information such as a perspiration amount and a heart rate.
For example, below Patent Literature 1 is proposed as a technology that utilizes this feeling estimation technology and a technology relevant to photographs, action logs, and the like of a user which are acquired in large amounts. Below Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that saves biometric information and action information of a photographer at the time of capturing an image, in association with the captured image. Thereby, an important image (an image that is captured in a special psychological state) can be searched for from a huge number of images.